


狐狸鸣叫在深夜三点

by Lushooting



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 夏油杰性转, 大量捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushooting/pseuds/Lushooting
Summary: 斜体字均引自中原中也的《阴霾之秋》。
Relationships: Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru, 五夏
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体字均引自中原中也的《阴霾之秋》。

_一，_  
 _蟋蟀在鸣叫_  
 _就寝的喇叭响起_  
 _电车还在运行_  
 _在万籁俱静的深夜三点_  
 _不、还未到三点_  


  
夏油杰轻手轻脚地跪在地上，拉开纸门。似乎是害怕惊扰到睡梦中的五条悟，他的动作很缓慢，像舞台上的能剧演员。五条悟此时正侧卧着，一副酣睡的模样，但其实并未睡着，眼睛也半睁半闭着。清冷的月光如流水一般穿过古朴的窗户，打湿了榻榻米上的纹路。从前从未觉得月光如此亮过，几乎晃得人难以入睡。足袋磨蹭的声响一点点靠近了，五条悟下意识地屏住了呼吸，觉得如果发现自己还醒着的话，他就会受惊逃跑似的。  
宽敞的和室中，地上只放了一床被褥。白天时，被褥被收起来，房屋里就显得更加空旷。夏油杰初次见到时，忍不住说：  
“原来五条少爷的卧室是这个样子。”  
五条悟说：“我的卧室怎么了吗？”  
夏油杰轻轻摇头：“没什么。我原以为你会是那种卧室里堆满物什的类型。”五条悟解释说，是父亲差人把他的东西都收起来了。  
夏油杰住进来之后，房间也没有多添一床被褥。五条悟的意思不言而喻，是让他与自己睡一床。夏油杰抗议无果，只能满足这骄横的要求。菜菜子与美美子睡在隔壁的房间里。她们仍未习惯独自入睡，必须要夏油杰哄好一会儿才会哭哭啼啼地松开他的衣袖。兴许是还不能适应父亲被一位人类少年夺走的事实吧。除此之外，两人都是很乖顺的孩子。  
夏油杰拉开被褥。皮肤上立刻感受到了微凉的冷空气。尽管是夏末，乡下的深夜已经有些凉意了。听到了杰解开发绳的细小声音。原先杰的头发里总是有草木的香味，但在五条家住了一段时间，身上的味道与自己的已经差不多了。  
紧接着，是布料噗地、掉落在地上的声音。是在脱衣服吧。像是怕冷似的、动作利索地钻进被子里。五条悟假装被他的动作惊醒一般，动了动上身，吐出绵长的呼吸。  
“吵醒你了吗？”耳语一般的声音低低地说，“抱歉。”  
“没有的事。”五条悟说，“我一直在等杰。孩子们都睡了吗？”  
好像夫妻之间的对话，他想。夏油杰嗯了一声，偏过头去，把额头抵在悟的肩膀上，似乎有些疲惫。  
“菜菜子和美美子，她们总不能一直和你睡在一起吧？”  
夏油杰撑起头颅，促狭一笑。月光如此的明朗，五条悟能够看得一清二楚，有一些阑珊的树影在杰的身上游曳着。  
“五条少爷已经十六岁了，不也还是拖着我陪你睡觉么？”  
“不要叫我五条少爷。而且在此之前我都是一个人睡的。小的时候有乳母专门陪我睡觉，但是都被我赶走了。”  
“那么，偏偏就要和我一起睡？”  
“嗯。”五条悟说，“因为那是不一样的。杰是我的妻子。”  
夏油杰躺回被子里：“别这么说啊。”  
“难道不是杰自愿许下婚约的？”  
空气又陷入了沉默。侧耳倾听，似乎能听到细小的水流声，是从哪里传来的呢。夏油杰开了口：  
“我是装作稻荷神的。婚约什么的全都是骗人的，你知道吧，悟？”  
“我的六眼看得一清二楚，杰不是狐仙，是公的狐妖。那两只小狐狸也并非杰所生，而是捡的吧？”  
“她们掉进猎人的陷阱了。我把她们救出来时也才刚刚化作人型，只能在附近的稻荷神社偷香火和供奉。那一天只是碰巧被你撞到，哪知你这顽劣的家伙非要抓住不放。”  
五条悟望向枕边人。夏油杰说完后就没了动静，背对着他。杰原本不是皮肤白净的人，但从中衣和拢起长发间露出的后颈，在月光下也有了玉质般的透明感。夏油杰第一次出现在他面前时，模样是只黑狐，看起来皮毛顺滑，眼睛微微眯起来。难怪有厌恶狐狸的人会说狐是物中之妖，善化人形，工于献媚。悟突兀地想起年幼时窥见的母亲的真身。母亲是一只大而美丽的白狐，两人是截然不同的。  
悟从他身在被子外的手臂下环抱住杰，在他颈窝处深深吸气。他又闻到了那股令他熟悉的动物皮毛的味道。黑发柔顺地贴着他的侧脸。它的主人轻微地挣扎了一下，似乎疲于抵抗似的，最终沉默地依靠在年轻的双臂间。  
“这是你我之间的秘密。”  
“那神社原本是我母亲的地方。我的母亲是狐仙。她爱上了与家人来祭拜的少爷，化作人形委身与我父亲。一年后生下我。我天生灵力强大，长辈都很欢喜，从此更加殷勤地祭拜稻荷神。但我母亲逃了，因为她受不了在我和我父亲面前露出真身。”  
夏油杰说：“我不是故意要占你母亲的神社的。”  
五条悟挠挠头：“我不是那个意思……”  
尽管五条悟经历了一场生长痛，如今已经拔到比夏油杰还高的个头，但是虚岁也不过才十七，还只能被称作少年。他埋头舔了一下杰后颈微微突出的骨骼，撒娇似的说：  
“我在神社后看到你为幼崽梳理毛发。那个时候我想，真想成为你的孩子。”  
夏油杰诧异地转过身来：“说什么呢。”  
五条悟吐吐舌头。他向来想到什么就做什么，所以他对父亲说，想要娶稻荷神社的狐仙为妻。彼时他还未满十六岁，个头已有一米七。长辈已经开始为他物色配偶。听到他的要求，父亲露出难以言说的痛苦神色。  
“狐狸是极狡猾的东西，它们会偷走你的重要之物。”  
年轻的悟没有听从父亲的劝告。父亲只是个被女人抛弃的失意男人罢了，但自己与父亲是断然不同的，杰与母亲也不一样。其他的家长们则很支持。狐仙是五条家吉祥的象征，现在的少爷与狐仙再结合的话，一定能生下更强大的继承人。他们对着稻荷神社日日祭拜，祈求狐仙现身，许诺香火不断。  
在夏日的某一天，一位身披袈裟的黑发女性出现在了神社内，深深看了人群后百无聊赖的五条悟一眼，说：  
“妾身正是此地的狐仙，名叫夏油杰。”  
思及此处，五条悟乐不可支地说：“竟然真有人在这个年代自称妾身。”  
“不是还有人在这个年代相信稻荷神的么？”  
“那是因为稻荷神真的存在啊。”  
女性温顺地应许了婚事，最终家长们决定在悟的十八岁那一日成婚。夏油杰走起路的姿势看起来似乎未能适应双脚，却有袅袅婷婷之姿。五条悟看不过眼，将他五分钟之前才成为未婚妻的女性拦腰一抱，飞快地瞬移到了家中。  
夏油杰被那只手臂抵着胃部狂奔，到达五条家时几乎难以维持人型，骂了一句奶奶的之后把五条少爷推到一边，对着门外的庭院呕吐了起来。  



	2. Chapter 2

_二，_  
_从现在开始再过二个钟头才到_  
_那么，孩子还不睡吗_  
_不，孩子应该早点睡的_  
_睡了、然后可以再起来_  
_天亮了就起来_  
_要如何让早晨来临呢_  
_早晨会在适时来临_  
_是从何处来、如何来的呢_  
_洗完脸之后来的_  
_那是明天的事吗_  
_那是明天早上的事_  
  


“放我走吧，悟。”  
方才与自己温存过的男人，突然如此恳求到。夏油杰微微笑着，皮肤因为刚刚的运动而沁出一层薄薄的细汗，似乎并不知道自己提出的是怎样的要求。  
“为什么要走？”  
“五条家的结界太强大了。菜菜子和美美子都觉得很虚弱。”  
“骗人的吧，杰。”  
“呵呵，被发现了啊。”  
“待在我身边不好吗？”五条悟撒娇似的环住他的腰，在他的嘴唇上吻了一下，“这里有吃有住，比外面要好得多。”然而，又想起父亲叮嘱自己的话：并不是所有动物都能被驯服的。  
夏油杰轻轻从五条悟的手臂间挣脱出来，背对着他换上袈裟。日光勾勒出他的轮廓，好似图中活佛的金边闪烁。当他转身之时，光线也随之变化。一瞬间，方才不可触碰的气质又消失了。他说，也是呢……五条悟反应过来，那是在回复自己刚刚的话。  
夏油杰并非难以亲近之人。他出没在宅邸的每一个角落，有时以女性的模样出现，大多数时候更喜欢自己男性的面貌。他自若地在每一棵大树的树上翘着脚休息，偶尔捎走厨房里的一只烧鸡，像个迅速占领自己新窝的野猫。当五条悟拉长了声音说：杰——陪我玩嘛——，他就会消失不见。五条悟非常喜欢和他玩这种你躲我藏的游戏，尽管这游戏只有一方乐在其中。当夏油杰被抓到时，他会沮丧地举起双手表示认输，那条只有他一人能看到的狐狸尾巴就蓬松地垂下来。  
夏油杰在五条家的府邸中活得很好。五条悟觉得他生来就是自己生活中的一部分的，他和他并不是驯服的关系。就算夏油杰不能被驯服也没关系，他已经被杰驯服。既然如此，他就有义务陪在自己身边。

仲夏。在五条悟的居室内。即使多动如五条悟也不愿意在这样的天气下四处乱窜了。美美子和菜菜子出去了？是的。和女佣们去出去了吧，杰回答。为什么不和家人一起寻个避暑的地方？五条悟说，不想和老头子们待在一起。  
和室中没有装电器，夏天的时候房间里燥热得像个蒸笼。五条悟仰躺在微凉的榻榻米上，浴衣敞开着。夏油杰也穿着款式相同的浴衣，盘腿坐在离他一手远的地方，埋着头不知道在做什么。五条悟的手探入他大腿内侧，那处柔嫩的皮肉被汗水打湿了，触感很湿滑。  
“是不是瘦了？”  
“夏乏罢了。”  
他起身用手指丈量夏油杰的大腿，发现两只手就可以合握起来。比起冬天的时候，杰瘦了不少。  
“在干什么？”夏油杰合起翻盖手机，垂下视线看着凑在他大腿边用手指一寸一寸爬他的身体的少年，“悟，这可是性骚扰啊。”  
从上往下而看，那双湖蓝色的眼睛努力睁着，显得更大，其中不乏渴求的意味。真是美丽啊。他倾身在五条悟的唇尖上蜻蜓点水般啄吻了一下，拉开浴衣，露出结实的身体。  
“想要做吗？”  
五条悟像被猜中心情的幼犬那样欢快地爬起来，抱着他躺倒在地上。汗津津的皮肤贴合在一起，更热了——五条悟说：“今天想和变成女孩的杰做。”  
夏油杰叹了口气。他的胸膛在五条悟掌中逐渐变得丰满起来，身体也慢慢地缩小了。很快，浴衣能遮蔽的地方变得更少。夏油杰化作女性后，头发更加的多而蓬松，随意挽起的发绳松脱开来，黑发如瀑一样撒了下来。  
“好热……”她喃喃地说。五条悟帮她将长发拢起，舔去脖颈上的汗珠。夏油杰仰躺着，衣衫敞开，柔软的胸乳垂向两侧，身体反射出柔和的光。  
她的下体如同一片潮湿的热带雨林。少年的阴茎很快硬挺起来，磨蹭在女人的腿间。还有那属于女人的手臂环住五条悟的脖颈，将他拉向自己。他低下头去含住深粉色的乳头，修长的手指滑进狭窄的穴口。  
即便与杰反反复复交欢了如此多次，五条悟仍然惊叹于女人身体的构造。那狭窄的腔室厚而柔软，像是能纳入一切。这个地方能够孕育一个孩子，也能吞进他的欲望。他的手指伸进得更多，直到夏油杰轻轻用脚趾触碰他的大腿：  
“够了……悟，进来吧。”  
他不费什么力道就插了进去。剩下的只需跟随欲望就好。少年没有什么技巧，只是野蛮地操干着，夏油杰的声音逐渐像一块黄油一样融化，淅沥沥地滴在发间。她温暖的掌心慢慢地摩挲着五条悟过度生长后有些瘦削的肩胛骨，柔声叫唤着他的名字：悟……像一声接一声的叹息。  
五条悟拉下她抚摸自己脸颊的手，将手指一根根含入口中，把阴茎插进最深处，抵住子宫口。  
“杰不想要给我生个孩子吗？”  
夏油杰的眼神有些涣散，拨下粘在脸上的发丝：“不想。”  
“……可是我好想和杰要个孩子。”  
“我并不是狐仙啊，”她语调温和，循循善诱，“我只是一只狐妖，没法生下和悟一样强大的子嗣。”  
“那有什么关系？我又不是为五条家生孩子才和你结合的，就算那群老头再怎么努力也没法造出第二个像我这样的人吧。”  
确实如此。她隐隐约约预见到，世间不会再有第二个五条悟这样的天才了。若是孩子和父亲一样强大，或许对这家族和世界都是一场灾难。  
“那么，悟又是为什么想要和我生孩子呢？”  
“我思来想去，觉得这是世界上最牢固的纽带了……如此我就不会把你弄丢。”  
听到少年撒娇般的爱语，她似乎是有些轻蔑地笑了：“可是你自己还是个孩子呢。”  
“你想要做我的孩子吗？”她托住自己的乳房，将乳头送到他嘴边。悟轻轻地吻了一下，沮丧地把头埋进她的颈窝里。  
“我只想要你对待美美子和菜菜子一样对我。”  
那个字眼在他的口舌间隐隐绰绰地闪现，是爱吗，是年轻人不敢诉诸于口的事物。  
他毛绒绒的头发蹭得夏油杰有些痒。她捧起他的下巴，仔细地打量了一番。五条悟那张出尘的脸凑得如此近，令夏油杰觉得自己才是被诱惑的那一方。“只是这么简单的要求，直接说不就好了？射进来吧。”  
埋在体内的性器又重新动起来，几乎把她的下体都磨痛了。五条悟揽着她的腰将她抱起来。怀中的触感好像一张湿热无骨的皮囊，最终两人换到了骑乘的姿势。夏油杰伏在他的胸口，努力活动下身操起少年来。他呻吟时，嘴唇微微张开，眼神看起来纯洁而脆弱。最终悟顶弄了两下，微凉的精液射进她的阴道里。当五条悟从自己身体中退出来，夏油杰觉得自己的一部分被抽离了。


	3. Chapter 3

_三，_  


  
原本是没打算带上夏油杰一起去的。祭拜母亲是家族内部的事，虽然是悟的未婚妻，但是到底没有嫁入家门，所以仍然是外人。只是因为五条悟任性地要求“要和杰一起”，长辈们才应许了。两人都身着黑色的和服，夏油杰因为怕冷，披了一件毛绒绒的羽织，悟坦然地露出脖颈和手腕，似乎若无其事。  
“好像又长高了，”夏油杰帮他整理了一下折起的衣领，“再继续长下去或许能到一米九呢。”  
五条悟很得意地耸了耸鼻子，这对他来说小菜一碟。  
与他俩冬游般的快活气氛不同，坐在副驾驶座的父亲似乎从一大早就脸色凝重。或许是又在这一天思及消失的妻子了吧。  
车平稳地穿过乡间的小道。透过后座镀过膜的车窗能看见空旷的田野，昨晚下了一场早春的夜雪，雪层像厚实的被褥般铺陈在收割过麦茬间。即使是冬天，田间仍有田鼠在活动。夏油杰的眼神远远落在被雪掩埋的电车轨道上。  
五条家的祠堂在东京郊的一处山脚下，隐蔽在竹林间。抵达祠堂时，能看到有和尚在扫净小道上的积雪。看到车辆在面前停下来，他支起扫帚轻轻鞠了一躬，转身回到了祠堂中，或许是去通知提前等候的方丈准备法事。  
五条并不是人丁兴旺的家族。到了五条悟这一辈，也不过这一个男子而已。老朽的长辈和中年人率先走在前面，夏油杰和五条悟慢悠悠地跟在队尾。  
“你的母亲……？”化作女性的夏油杰此刻不得不微微踮起脚来才能与悟耳语。  
“今天是母亲消失的日子。”五条悟解释道，“她是狐仙，不会那么轻易死去。是我把她赶走了，之后就再也没见过她。老头子们见面都来祭拜，是希望她再一次出现吧。或许寻了另一个男人生了孩子也说不定。”  
夏油杰用袖子掩了下口鼻，什么也没说。  
  
祭祀的方式相当繁琐。唱着经文的和尚在做什么，五条悟一律都没有注意。身边的女性柔弱地依靠着自己，似乎感到有些不适。当祭祀进行到一半时，一直默不作声的父亲走到悟身边来，捏住了他的肩膀。  
明明不过四十岁，那微微抬起的头颅却显得很苍老。下颌紧紧绷着，或许是在压抑自己的心情。这么多年过去了，还有什么好在意的？五条悟用余光冷眼注视着，不合时宜地察觉到了父亲软弱的一面。他扭动肩膀，抖落了那只搭在自己肩上的手。  
轮到五条悟磕头行礼的时候，那只手又压了过来，将他高高耸着的脊椎压弯，在母亲的牌位前重重叩了三个头。他的手指紧紧攥成拳头，闭眼忍耐这一切。  
祭祀结束后，五条悟拉着夏油杰到了后山。长辈们此刻一定是在围着火炉讨论家族的诸多事宜吧，唯有此刻他才能从那种令人窒息的氛围中逃离出来。夏油杰紧紧地圈着手，似乎冷得难以忍受了。他不由得地笑道：  
“杰这么怕冷，之前的冬天是怎么捱过的？”  
“狐狸有厚实的皮毛，不像人类皮肤单薄。”  
“我就不怕冷啊。”五条悟得意地说。  
“你不是一般人。”夏油杰将手插入他的袖间，皮肤果然如暖炉一般温热。  
“好冷！不要突然把手插进来啊。”  
“为什么不去屋子里头坐着？”  
“一屋子老家伙，我要被他们身上的老人臭熏晕了。”  
“喂，”夏油杰突然唤了一声，口中的热气在空气中化成一团水雾，“干脆和我一起走吧。你也不想待在这个地方了，不是吗？”  
五条悟似乎是认真地思考了一下这个问题，然后说：“好啊。”  
“你认真的？”  
“嗯。”他点点头，“难道你不是认真的？”  
夏油杰笑了：“当然不是。五条少爷，谁来挣你的饭钱？”  
“我可以帮别人解决咒灵赚钱。”  
“这倒是个不错的想法。”  
“或者拦路劫财。杰负责碰瓷，我负责威胁。”  
“好啊，那就这么办。”  
两人一路闲聊着离开了祠堂。当经过在外等候的车辆时，司机摇下车窗问两位要去哪。五条悟拉住夏油杰的手说：  
“告诉那群老头——我们要私奔，不要找了！”  
接着牵着杰的手，顺着小路一路奔跑起来。很快，竹林和林中的祠堂被丢在两人身后。  
可是那天实在太冷了。两人走了一会儿，夏油杰开始抱怨了。她今天穿的鞋子并不适合长途跋涉。最终他们走到了最近电车的车站，坐电车回了家中，私奔的玩笑没有再被提起。


	4. Chapter 4

_四，_  


  
收音机低低地响着，此时正在放一首海村民谣。“若有来生再世……”海员嘶哑地唱到。“哐当、嘭咚。”狸婆婆唱到。  
五条宅邸每到秋日便呈现出凋敝的景象，似乎紧接着的并非冬天，而是一个家族的末日。可这末日迟迟不来。五条悟盘腿坐着，好似侧耳倾听那收音机里传来的歌谣，又似乎在走神。当轻轻的脚步声近了，在门口停下时，他关上了收音机，等待纸门后的人露出模样来。来者是夏油杰，他早就知道。  
“菜菜子和美美子……”  
“她们被我送走了。”  
夏油杰合上纸门。五条悟看着他的动作，心下已经了然。  
杰今晚并未以女性的模样出现在他的面前。他穿着初来时的袈裟，不过更大了一个尺码，垂在那具属于青年男人的肢体上。  
那双细长的眼睛在端正俊朗的脸上中和了一些肃穆的神色。当夏油杰坐在他身边时，五条悟才注意到他的身量与自己相仿，不过稍微矮小一些，但肩膀比自己更加宽阔，已是成年男子。  
“悟，没有什么想说的话吗？”  
还有什么可说的？五条悟张了张嘴，神游间想到，杰的头发比去年长长了许多。原先紧紧地扎成丸子头，现在已经垂下来了。  
那时自己的疑问仍然在口中盘旋：在这儿有吃有住，待在自己身边有什么不好？为什么不能为我而活？可是如今眼睁睁地看着他的侧脸，却一句话也说不出口。  
“非要走不可？”  
“你已经知道了？”夏油杰点点头。他拿着清酒和杯盏，放在两人面前，为自己和悟斟满了酒杯，“是的，今晚就走了。”  
“去哪里？”  
“原先从哪里来，就回到哪里去。”  
“不再相见了？”  
“谁知道呢？”他饮下透明的酒液，口中倍感苦涩，“或许还会再见吧。”  
可是，要等到什么时候，在什么地方相见，他却一概没有提到。意思是连他自己也不知道吧。  
深秋的风飒飒吹响，卷入半开的窗户间。这样罕见的沉默在两人之间弥漫了好一会儿，最终是夏油杰打破了寂静：  
“现在仍然有蝉鸣声啊，可是已经微弱了。要想见面只能等来年了吧，要好好道别才行。”  
五条悟先前未注意到，经他这么一提醒，才听见风中的蝉叫声。似乎是在生命的最后时刻拼死鸣叫一般，窗外的蝉声雨也一般落下来了。  
“你的来年只能等蝉的来世了，”他说。  
“那就等来世再见吧。”  
“为什么非要说这些丧气的话呢？”  
“不是悟先提起来的嘛。”夏油杰说，“我走之后，你也走吧。”  
“原先你说要和我一起劫道，如今剩我一人，该怎么做？”  
夏油杰失笑：“还真打算去抢劫？不过碰瓷和敲诈悟一个人应该都做得来吧。”  
“你的话全都不可信。”  
“这倒是真的……”他喃喃。  
“你说要与我私奔，说待在我身边也很好，还说你会爱我……”  
“唯有对你说的话不全都是谎言。”  
五条悟望向他。父亲曾经叮嘱过自己，狐狸会偷走人重要的东西。或许数十年前，那个狐狸化作的女子也是在缠绵间许下很多承诺，可最终还是兰因絮果。  
“如果你恨我，那就恨我……”  
——还未等夏油杰说完，五条悟倾身贴上了他的嘴唇，两人维持了一会儿这样的姿势，最终他颓然地坐了回去。  
“带我一起走吧。”少年说。  
“那可不行，”狐狸说，“悟有自己的路要走。”  
“那是什么样的路？”  
“是怎样的路呢。”他漫不经心地以问作答。  
五条悟对他这样敷衍的态度很气愤。  
“别生气啊。”夏油杰亲亲热热地揽着他的肩膀，手指插进他的发间，一下一下地梳着，像为幼崽梳理皮毛的狐狸。五条悟那头靠在他的脖颈间，那股草木的味道再一次在他鼻尖萦绕。  
“那么，也该到时候了吧。”良久后，他说。  
“是啊，是时候了吧。”夏油杰竖起耳朵聆听外面的声音。田野中传来动物穿梭的沙沙声，还有狐狸鸣叫的声音，一声高过一声，像是呼喊他回家。 _现在是蟋蟀在鸣叫吧，接着喇叭响了，电车还在运行，半夜三点、还不到吧。_


End file.
